utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Yumeko Shizuka
Yumeko Shizuka (静か夢子; Shizuka Yumeko) is a free voicebank created for the UTAU program. History While originally meant to be a revival of Honoka Kozoku, YUME is now a standalone UTAU with her own VCV voicebank and concept art. Her official release date is August 5th, 2019. Concept Despite her cutesy appearance, YUME is actually a rather snide, cunning, and borderline sardonic individual. She enjoys riling people up for the fun of it and acting smug purely to annoy others. She prefers to keep to herself and will hardly ever speak unless she feels the need to. YUME also tends to fall in love rather easily, and when she does, her personality drastically changes. Instead, she becomes significantly softer, kinder, and overly affectionate towards others. * Item: A gun, probably A dream journal * Likes: Sleeping, naps, soft pillows, gullible people, annoying others, silence, fluffy sheep, rabbits, being comfy, (falling in) love, etc. * Dislikes: Insomnia, loud noises, early mornings, killjoys, hot weather, small spaces, blood and gore (ironically), macaroni pasta Etymology * Shizuka/静か (しずか): meaning ’gentle’ and ’quiet’ * Yumeko/夢子 (ゆめこ): yume meaning dream’'' and ''ko'' meaning ''’child * YUME/夢 (ゆめ): meaning dream' Appearance * '''Hair color: A light shade of pink with a single streak of purple in her left bun. Often styled in a fluffy bob cut with two curled buns — akin to a wooly sheep... Or devil horns. * Headgear: N/A * Eye color: A bright blue/purple gradient, though predominantly blue in color. * Accessories: A black choker that features an audio waveform as a visual effect (when YUME speaks/sings, the waveform responds accordingly), and a black cross earring on her left ear (a tribute to Honoka Kozoku's design). * Outfit: YUME wears a white pleated dress over a pair of styled black tights. She also wears a dark black hoodie with semi-transparent rabbit ears and glowing accents. Her shoes are standard high-top sneakers, also adorned with glowing accents. NOTE: The glowing accents can change color depending on her mood, though they are yellow by default. Relations * Kozoku Honoka: tba * Yozora Mizuki: tba * Kim Daisuki: tba * Hoshiyama Miwa: tba Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input: Romaji encoded and Kana aliased * System: Microsoft Windows and Mac * Optimum Genre: Pop, Dance, Electronica, Softer songs * Details: tba Voice samples * via soundcloud Additional information Terms of Use * R-18 Content Allowed? '''Permission not required * '''Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? '''Permission required * '''Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Permission required * While not mandatory, it is preferred that you use the name YUME when sharing public covers involving her, seeing as it's her official alias/'stage name'. Using her real name (Yumeko Shizuka/静か夢子) is still 100% permitted though. Catchphrases * なんて迷惑な。 (How annoying. / What a nuisance.) * くそくらえ！ (Screw you! / Eat sh*t!) * はじめまして、YUMEと申します。 (Nice to meet you, I am YUME.) Trivia * Her name roughly translates to a quiet dream child. * she's probably a criminal * YUME carries a gun everywhere bc she’s afraid but ready to fight :) Gallery YUME.png|concept art 1 YUME 2.png|concept art 2 References External links * official homepage * soundcloud * youtube Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female Voicer Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:UTAUloids with VCV Samples Category:Monopitch Category:HONOloid Category:Voicebanks from Australia Category:Voicebank from Australia Category:Pink haired UTAUloids Category:Blue eyed UTAUloids Category:Purple eyed UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Kana aliased voicebanks